


Clumsy Love

by Gothqm_corner



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Alfie is a good boyfriend, Fluff, reader does have a breakdown tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothqm_corner/pseuds/Gothqm_corner
Summary: You try to bake something sweet for AlfieSpoiler: it goes wrong





	Clumsy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy shite for my favorite gangster  
You can find this on my tumblr too,@gothqm-corner

[_**“I can’t do anything right”**_ **_“Please don’t cry”_**](https://gothqm-corner.tumblr.com/post/187025344687/sentence-starters)

It was a quiet night as you worked around your brightly lit kitchen,trying your best not to wake your sleeping boyfriend who was currently occupying the living room couch.It was normal for Alfie to come home exhausted and just fall unconscious onto the first comfortable surface he could find,after giving you a hello kiss of course.You two have been dating for a year now and it had been the happiest year of your life.Many people saw Alfie as this infamou,ruthless gang leader and while you understood why,for you it couldn’t be further from the truth.For you he was open,kind,loving and just made your life better by a thousand.That’s why today you wanted to make something nice for him.

You wanted to bake some cookies,specifically a recipe you got from your mother that you’ve loved from when you were a child to now.Your work in the kitchen was going smoothly,the recipe was fairly easy to follow.One of your favorite activities to do with Alfie was baking so it had been some time since you’ve baked all by yourself.

You walked swiftly towards the oven,ready to pop your tray in when with one wrong move your legs decided to give up on you.

“Fuck” you said as you were trying to get a hold of yourself,seeing as how you were now laying on the cold kitchen tiles.You looked around and felt dread settle in your gut as you noticed your unbaked cookies all fallen on the floor,the hope you had of saving them gone.

As you laid you heard loud footsteps approaching the room.You must’ve woken Alfie up with the loud bang of both you and your pride falling down.The feeling of anxiety started filling your chest,one time you tried to surprise him but then went and fucked everything up.

“Darling are you okay” you heard him say as he was opening the kitchen door

You wanted to say you were fine but the current situation you were in would’ve made that a lie.

Alfie entered the room and saw the mess you were in.“Bloody hell” he mumbled walking over to you

“Don’t ya know how to walk woman?"He asked,placing his hands on his hips and looking at the mess.

If this was a different time you would’ve responded with a joke,or a sarcastic comment,but currently your anxiety got the best of you,feeling your eyes water you let out a shaky breath

"I’m sorry"you whispered,looking up to meet Alfie’s face,who’s expression quickly changed from seemingly annoyed to worried,having not expected you to feel bad because of this,let alone take his comment seriously.

_**"I can’t do anything right”**_ you sighed before he could say anything,letting a tear roll down your cheek and quickly wiping it away

Alfie kneeled down to your height,cupping your face in his hands 

“Dove,hey,look at me,_**please don’t cry**_"he said,lifting your head to meet his eyes."Look don’t ya worry about the mess love,it doesn’t matter,you go and relax,I’ll take care of it" 

"That’s the problem"you sniffled "After a long day of work I wanted to do something nice for you,but of course I screwed it up" 

Alfie sighed,he grabbed your hand and lifted you off the ground,right when you got up on your feet he pulled you close to him,softly kissing your lips "Here’s the thing love” he mumbled between kisses.“You do somethin’ nice for me by just being here,you should know that."He smiled softly at you,as you felt every worry you had disappear.

"God you truly do know how to lift the mood,don’t you” you laughed,wrapping your arms around him.

“Mhm,and you truly know how to make me love ya,don’t you"He chuckled softly,placing a trail of kisses down your neck "But now we gotta clean this up,don’t want Cyril eating it and gettin’ sick now,don’t we"you nodded at his comment,giving him one last quick kiss and leaving to get a broom.


End file.
